


It's Probably Edward's Fault

by The_BookDragon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, I Tried, Maes Hughes Lives, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh My God, Supernatural Elements, Timeline What Timeline, What Was I Thinking?, Where the hell is this going?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Trisha's side of the family was a bit more than what people expected.





	1. He lives damnit

Maes Hughes wondered why the monster in front of him hadn't pulled the trigger yet.  
In fact they seemed to be frozen; staring at his neck in horror. Maybe, the monster was looking at the mark peeking out from under Maes collar?  
In fact they looked terrified.  
Time felt as though it had slowed. The monster with his wife's face began to back away before turning and running.  
Roy's voice broke the silence like a whip.  
"Hughes, are you there?"  
"Roy, someone just tried to kill me and they ran away cause of the mark on my neck."  
Mustang dropped his phone as Maes started to laugh hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: just wanted to show you guys this great piece of fae art   
> https://booksfoxesandcoffee.tumblr.com/post/185877130450


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Maes call

Riza opened the door to a clatter and panic laced laughter.  
It would seem pretty normal if not for the Colonel doing his best imitation of a statue. Riza was already choosing which gun she would need in order to deal whoever caused the expression on the Colonel's face. Her musings were brought short.  
"Maes you need to get out of there right now. Grab Gracia and Elicia and leave. They'll probably go after them next. Meet me at the usual."  
Riza snapped to attention as the phone clicked.  
"Lieutenant," spoke the Colonel as he pulled on his gloves and strode out of the office' "contact the team and the Elrics now. Someone just tried to murder Maes."  
Her stride faltered. She was going to need to bring another gun.   
"Bring the team to the spot, Lieutenant. Make sure you're not followed. I'm trusting you to make sure that things go smoothly."  
They split up and went off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So early chapter I'll probably be updating once a week but it's not really set. The chapter is unbetaed.  
> As always constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Trisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Thing is, Hohenhiem didn't have the greatest secret. That dubious title belonged to Trisha.  
Her family was an eclectic mix. Considering her grandmother was a dryad and her father a fire sprite it was a miracle no had committed murder.   
Trisha's marriage to Hohenhiem had been created by Magic herself. Even though Trisha was the only one to see the other members of her family, Hohenhiem had seemingly developed a sixth sense for when they were visiting.  
Edward grew up under the watchful eyes of his mother's family as did Alphonse.   
They left a week before Trisha died. They went to help fae in Ishval. Ed and Al missed them a lot.  
Trisha was a child of the fae; she should have lived for many more years. She had centuries left to live.  
Things don't work the way one wishes.  
Trisha had been hurt in her youth by a man trying to outrun his debt to another faery.  
A sickness nearly sixty years later aggravated what was left of her having been stabbed with cold iron.  
And so at one hundred fifteen years old Trisha Elric returned to Magic.  
In the North, Hohenhiem never noticed that Trisha's sunflower mark disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of world building this chapter. Unbetaed so constructive criticism appreciated.


	4. Onto the plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to Ed and Al. Things get weird

Edward bolted awake. In the background he heard Al's armor screeching as he jerked to a stand.  
Something was wrong, something was very wrong. One of the bonds had lit up with warning and a couple more bonds were starting to burst with distress.  
Ed turned to Al and without speaking they grasped hands, closed eyes and reached.  
Touching the bonds, the brothers' souls traced the bond to it's recipient.  
It was Maes' connection and he was hurt. The other bonds nearby belonged to Roy and Riza and both were sending out signals of distress. Nina's bond showed she was okay as did both for Gracia and Elicia.  
What the hell was going on?!   
Did someone attack Maes?!  
Rage filled the brothers, someone had intentionally hurt what was theirs! They could feel it.  
With a snarl Ed opened his eyes and Al's sockets brightened.  
Ed knew that his pupils were now probably slitted and his teeth now fangs.  
Al now had a blood-thirsty aura and his sockets were filled with hellfire.  
With sharp movements they grabbed Ed's things.  
In the blink they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.   
> I'm currently looking for a beta leave a comment below if you're interested.


	5. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter was betaed by the lovely solarcupid. Who's is a lifesaver and amazing person.

Madame Christmas stared at Maes. "You and Roy just had to get mixed up with the fae."

Blank faces greeted her statement. They were huddled around one of the corner tables in her bar. Maes had a bandage wrapped around his shoulder and he kept grasping at it.

He seemed shaky but okay.  
..

"Like the ones big brother Edward talks about?" The innocent remark from Nina drew her attention.

  
"So that's who's marked you. I can see why he was recruited so young. A powerful fae is resource the army would give everything for."

"Fullmetal was recruited due to being an alchemy prodigy," answered Roy in a troubled voice,"None of it was about the so called fae. I would know since, I was the one to find him, Madame."

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me, Colonel Bastard."

She couldn't help the smirk spreading over her face. The reactions were priceless, especially her nephew's. Secretly, she rubbed her wrist where a rose mark had once been.

  
The brat, Edward, smirked and stalked forward. His brother followed with a menacing aura.

So of course, the little girl gave the armored child a hug.

Madame began to laugh, trust a child to do something unique.

Her laughter halted as a snarl rang out.

The brat was terrifying, to say the least. His features were distorted, fists clenched and eyes glowing.

"Who did this," He growled out.

It made her hair stand on end and caused the others to pull back. Slowly, her hand crept under the bar for a weapon.

"A woman with really freaky fingers," Spoke Maes hesitant about telling the blonde anything," and a shapeshifter."

The boy stilled.

"Al, I think we need to pay a visit to someone."

"Let's go brother."

The door slammed as Madame relaxed finally away from the brothers' rage.


	6. Oooh they're in trouble

Envy shivered and listened to the water dripping from the pipes.

They found it ironic another hunt through the sewers, but with them as the prey. They wondered if the scarred human had felt this way too.

  
Why out of all the worthless humans did they go after one that was marked?

Pulling their knees closer, Envy waited for whoever would come.

  
They remembered the last time a homunculus had pissed off one of the fae. There had been hardly anything left of the former Wrath. It had set Father's plans back by years. Plus the new Wrath had been made from a weak human.

  
The clunky sound of footsteps made Envy freeze.

  
It felt as if that simple noise was the only thing Envy could hear. They waited as the sound drew closer drowning out their thoughts.

  
What the fuck?

  
That was the pipsqueak and his brother. Those two were fae?

  
"So you hide down here like a rat in the sewers."

  
Envy's eyes lifted to the dark silhouettes and the sinister glowing orbs looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit later than usual and betaed by solarcupid who is amazing! :)  
> Fun fact this was written to legend by the score as the nightcore version.


	7. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is violence which is somewhat graphic.

It felt good to rip into the one who had attacked Hughes.

  
Hughes was theirs. The insignificant twink in front of them had tried to take him away. This was payment for that mistake.

  
The brothers fought together as one.  
Each carving into the homunculus.  
Holding nothing back

 

Circling around Envy, Al went high using a transmutaded spear while Ed went low using his claws and automail arm.

  
Both Edward and Alphonse now looked closer to their mother's people.  
Close to human but not entirely; the metal arm and armor only added to the effect.

Snarling, Ed sped up his attacks, while Al lived up to the meaning of his name.

  
Every wound inflicted on Envy was erased with a flicker of red light, but the fact that the lights were slowing down was telling.

  
As the fight dragged on the brothers were consumed by fae instinct.

  
Rip.

  
Carve.

 

Tear.

 

Kill the bastard.

 

End him.

  
Leave nothing behind and send a message.

  
Never try to take what belongs to the fae.

  
In the end the fight was brought to a halt by the dual attacks of Al ripping out Envy's throat and Ed rendering Envy's stomach open.

  
No red light sprung up to heal.   
Instead, the body flaked apart as the brothers watched.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are a bit ooc but it's more to do with them being half fae in the au.  
> The brothers have the instincts of fae which are more along the lines of apex predators than humans.


	8. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy goodness after all the tension

_ Apparently, fae get really cuddly after a fight. _ Maes bemusedly thought.

  
  


Ten minutes ago he had been in the Madame's bathroom cleaning his wounds.

Out of nowhere, Edward had burst in and dragged a very confused Maes out and to what could only be described as a nest made of blankets.

  
  


Now, he was pressed against Gracia with Elicia and Nina in his arms. It was actually quite comfy. Mainly, because of his darling wife and daughters.

  
  


Loud clanking announced Alphonse's arrival carrying Roy and Riza.

Which was kind of hilarious.

  
  


Maes fingers itched for his camera.

 

" Not one word Maes," Roy growled," not a word."

  
  


Maes laughed instead. Roy could kill him later.

  
  


That sobered him, but it didn't last long.

  
  


He couldn't stay tense here; he was warm and safe surrounded by his family.

  
  


Roy and Riza were set down gently next to Maes.

 

Meanwhile, Edward brought more blankets to cover everyone. And he made his way to lie behind Gracia.

  
  


Al stood guard as the group settled and slowly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side not Al chased Mustang until Riza pulled out her gun.  
> Madame Christmas just laughed.  
> Happy fourth you guys!


	9. Welcome to the madness

 

Aisha was almost tempted to bang her head against a wall, if there had been one nearby.

  
With her honey-brown eyes narrowed and tanned skin flushed with rage, she let her feelings be known.

  
" By all that is green I will grind those who did this to dust! "

She stalked away from the ashes of what had been her half sister's home.

  
Aisha had returned from Tír Na Nóg to see Trisha and her children; and to visit Pinako.

  
She couldn't have imagined the conversation with Pinako.  
Yet, it was only after she looked upon Trisha's grave and the ashes, that it really sank in.

  
Eleven years had passed in the Mortal Realm, Trisha was dead, Van had disappeared long ago, the house was gone, and Aisha's nephews had gone through hell.

Had everyone lost all common sense?

Grumbling about " nephews who think they're anime protagonists " Aisha opened a portal and hopped through.

Oof

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!?"

Instead of landing near a military base, she landed on a tent.

  
"By the green, can nothing go right?"

Wiggling, she tried to extract herself.

It didn't work.

  
Ya know what, the Universe could go screw itself.

Ignoring the yelling, Aisha worked her way out.

Dusting off her clothes, and pulling back her silver streaked hair; she left behind some very confused Ishvalan refugees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aisha is a bit done with everything


	10. She'll be coming round the mountain

Reunions are something to remember; just not always for the right reasons.  
And her reunion was long overdue.

  
Aisha had searched for hours, only to find her nephews at a bar surrounded by their bonded. The atmosphere was a bit tense, but she broke the tension quick enough.

  
She marched over and whacked the brothers upside the head. Green save her, they were going to kill her someday with their recklessness.

  
"Edward Van Elric and Alphonse Thomas Elric, you better have a damn good reason for not contacting me," she bellowed, "for burning down the house, and for trying to raise the dead."

  
"What the hell!?" sputtered out a very confused Roy; who had taken a drink at an ill-timed moment. It summed up the others reactions quite nicely; as Maes jaw was somewhere around floor height while Riza didn't even make a move towards her guns.  
Aisha would've laughed, but she was to busy reprimanding things one and two over here.

 

Ed found himself dangling from Aisha's grasp on the scruff of his neck. Al was pinned under her foot. He struggled to free himself, but it was about as helpful as a mouse roaring at a hurricane.

  
"Who the hell are you?"  
Ed thrashed trying to get away from the angry woman that seemed to much like a certain alchemy teacher.  
Miles away, Izumi Curtis sneezed, and wondered if she had caught a cold.

  
Eyes narrowing, Aisha pulled him closer. It made the boy bare his neck in submission to her.

  
"I'm your aunt, nitwit!" she ground out, "You are getting a month of glamour training for that! And no cussing, jackass!"

  
Ed turned white and Al doubled his efforts to escape.

  
In the blink of an eye, Aisha had both brothers hanging over her shoulders and was walking through a portal.

  
"You two have gotten out of practice, Trisha would've kicked your asses."

  
The portal closed leaving behind a stunned audience.

 

The quiet was broken, by Riza of all people.

  
"That explains so much."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Aisha has skipped to the anger stage and many now question their sanity


	11. This gonna be good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is all over the place

After stepping through the portal, Ed and Al were dropped onto the grass and then promptly pulled into a hug.

"You two should have used the token," came their aunt's voice in a quiet tone.

  
Al accepted the hug while Ed was a bit reluctant.

 

  
"We messed up Aunt Aisha," Al whispered, "We thought that we didn't need you."

  
Ed didn't speak.

 

Slowly, she loosened her hold on the boys. Looking between them, as they crouched in front of her den.

 

"You two did mess up," Aisha spoke, "But I can understand why you did what you did. Both of you have paid the price, and now we're going to get your body back, Al."

Ed jerked, his eyes narrowing, "There is no we, Al and I are doing just fine without you! We don't need you!"

 

"Brother!"

  
Aisha didn't get angry, she simply spoke calmly, "I'm not here to take over; I'm here to give another option. You've been doing things on your own with your bonded. You can think it over and answer me tomorrow. Though, you're not getting out of training."

  
Neither of them answered.

 

Standing up she brushed of her pants and gestured for her nephews to follow.

  
Her den was small, but they could manage till tomorrow. She lead Ed and Al to the kitchen.

  
Aisha sat the boys down at the table, started the kettle, and started making dinner.

  
The kitchen filled with the sounds of cooking and the whistle of the kettle.

  
The atmosphere wasn't quite tense, but it was still a bit awkward.

  
Pouring two cups of tea, she let the soup boil. Placing bowls and cups on the table; she served dinner.

  
The quiet was broken by a bang, literally.

  
"HELLO~ dear sister, it's been far to long!"

  
Aisha could practically feel the headache start.

  
"Lucas, you are my brother, but don't think for a second I won't brain you with a potato!"

  
"Oooh kinky," Lucas sing-songed as he walked into the kitchen.

 

"Seems like you finally took my advice," Lucas swept his way over, "And what are these cuties names?"

  
Ed and Al gave Aisha an incredulous look. Who was this guy?

  
"That's our nephews," Growled Aisha.

 

"Unless the twins spontaneously grew older, or Lothian and Clay randomly changed coloring. I doubt they are."

 

"They're Trisha's, you brainless peacock!"

 

"Sweetie did you forget, I'm a lion." He smirked at her anger before turning to the boys," And how is dear Trisha?"

 

  
"Mom's dead. She's been dead for almost ten years," Ed's voice was empty.

 

The smile dropped from Lucas's face.

 

  
"Oh," he seemed to draw into himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to solarcupid for everything and giving me inspiration for the chapter and the next


	12. Family of mine

Lucas shook himself as if to throw off the darkness.

 

  
"I'll have to tell Mama Lei," He crossed his arms and gained a contemplative look,"Wait a minute, you made them soup. You never make soup for me!"

 

  
"That's what you're focusing on," came Aisha's deadpan reply, "You lost soup privileges after you added horseradish and ghost chilies as a prank."

 

 

"That wasn't that bad!"

 

  
"You made Uncle Lucien cry and nearly killed Annalise!" Aisha half bellowed at him, "And that's not counting all the times you tampered with my soup!"

 

  
Ed and Al sweatdropped, they were really arguing over soup?

 

"But I'm your brother!"

  
"One out of thirteen! And you still manage to place first as the most annoying!"

 

Lucas leaned back and pouted at her.

 

"Such a mean sister."

  
"Please, Cana is way worse," Aisha snarked right back as she gathered the dishes.

  
The silence that followed was more comfortable as everything was cleaned up.

  
"You know," Lucas practically purred, "I think Mama Lei has got another one set up for you."

  
Aisha groaned, "Not another one."

  
"You know she wants you to den up and finally give her some more grandcubs," His voice lilting as he leaned against the sink, "I think it's a pooka this time."

 

Grumbling, she refused to speak about her mother trying to set her up, again.

 

With a huff, Aisha finished and found Ed asleep on the table. Well that was one way to get to bed.

 

Lucas burst out laughing

 

"You know, your mom would fall asleep everywhere too," Lucas told Al as Aisha picked up Ed.

 

"She did?"

 

"Yeah, drove us all crazy. She'd sit down for a bit; then boom she was asleep!" Lucas mimed falling asleep.

 

Al's laughter faded into the night.

  
*-*-*-

  
The next morning could be summed up in two words: green damnit!

 

  
Lucas had apparently told Liliana that he was going to visit Aisha yesterday.

 

  
Liliana thought that was a great idea, and promptly invited the rest of the family.

 

 

Cue many shenanigans, including; doors slammed in faces, miscasting glamour, several angry boys brawling, one random transformation, five screaming matches, and a slightly burnt breakfast.

 

  
It was only eight o'clock by the time everything settled and no murder was being attempted. At least, not outside of some very impressive glares.

  
Uncle Lars would have been several times over if looks could actually kill.

 

  
As they settled down, Lucas finally broke the news of Trisha's passing.

 

 

  
A somber air draped itself over the family.

 

 

"May she rest in the Green with the rest of our loved ones. She will never know fear, hunger, and pain again. To Trisha!" Mama Lei, the family's matriarch, led a toast.

 

 

Each raised their glass, though not all could drink.

 

 

"So," Mama Lei spoke,"does anyone want to explain why one of my grandsons is currently a golem?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So meet the fam  
> By the way Mama Lei is over 500 years old and she has seen things  
> Someone randomly showing up as a golem doesn't even phase her


	13. Family problems

Mama Lei, slowly massaged her temples after the story's finish.

 

"It seems you're taking your mother's place in trying to give me a heart attack," Mama Lei observed.

 

She was the only one to speak.

 

  
The crowded living room was silent as the story sank in to the rest.

 

  
Many of the family didn't know if they wanted to hug the brothers or berate them.

 

 

  
"Mama Lei," Aisha called, "I would ask your permission to take them to the Green Spring."

 

 

  
Gasps echoed.

 

 

  
Ed and Al stared. They hadn't expected their aunt's offer to be this!

 

 

 

"The Pure Lines won't like that," Lei spoke with a frown which slowly turned to a smirk, "but they can't override me giving permission. Not unless they wish to anger Titania."

 

 

 

"They may consider us bastard hybrids, but even they don't want to piss her off." Lucas's words gave the family's rebellious side a spark.

 

 

 

Cackles and sharp smiles with too many teeth, were traded. Oh how those elitist fae were going to squirm.

 

 

  
"Hold on," Ed's voice shook them from their thoughts,"we didn't even accept your offer!"

 

 

  
Groans and a lone, "he's definitely Trisha's boy," were voiced.

 

 

 

  
"Your mother said the same. We offered to take her to the Green Spring, she refused. If she had accepted, she would most likely still be alive. I will be damned before I let another piece of my family be lost because of pride!" Lei's voice rose to a shout.

 

 

 

Lei's power rippled and surged over her family in a brief loss of control.  
She quickly pulled back and reigned it in.

 

 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," She rose from her seat and bowed to her family in apology.

 

  
The tension was broken by a rumbling stomach.

 

 

  
Aisha blushed, her face heating up.

 

 

  
"Maybe, we should talk more after lunch?" Lucas's amused voice betrayed the smile he was trying to hide.

 

 

  
Lunch it was.


	14. Big things happen

Because they were family, Ed and Al were not hogtied and dragged to the Green Spring.

There wasn't really a choice of them not going.

Lei was the Elric family matriarch. Her word was law, and only the Fae Ruler could overturn it.

And Lei would not have stubborn brats doing something stupid and getting themselves killed, again.

To make the journey quickly, she decided her grandsons would be carried by her.

  
  
  
  


Over five centuries of growing had made her second form enormous.

Lei's skin prickled as her feathers pushed through and her body became that of a raven. A raven the size of a large hill, that is.

The Elric brothers climbed onto her back, and they were off.

Flying, was an experience Lei loved. It was something she shared with very few people.

  
  
  
  


For a time she could be unbound. Free to explore and for a time not to be a matriarch.

All to soon, she always had to come down.

Circling through the air, Lei eyed the Green Spring. The heart and soul of their world and people.

Tucking her wings, she sped down into the Spring's embrace.

  
  
  
  


Warmth covered Lei and her grandsons.

  
  


_ "Who comes?" _

  
  


Lei answered the Spring,"Lei Elric brings two of her kin. She asks for a favor."

  
  
  
  
  


The Spring's presence twisted and examined them.

_ "Young souls, you desire to be whole. I can give a body and a limb. Do you accept?" _

  
  
  
  
  


"We do." Ed and Al spoke with a dazed look. 

Great power swirled and pushed. It formed itself into what it promised.

  
  


In payment, the Spring took the armor.

  
  
  
  
  


*-*-*-*

  
  
  
  


Ed woke with a gasp.

He was at Aunt Aisha's house.

Had it been a dream?

  
  
  
  
  


The sensation in his leg indicated otherwise.

He could truly feel his leg. Not the sort of muted sensation he had grown used to.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Blindly, Ed scrambled in a rush to find Al.

Running, he paused at the doorway to the kitchen.

  
  
  
  


There was Al, a very much flesh and blood Al. Even if, he now looked more like a full-blooded fae.

 

For the first time in a long time, Ed truly let down his guard and hugged his little brother.

  
  
  


*-*-*-*

  
  
  


Al's new body was in perfect health; he just had to adjust.

  
  


It meant a lot of clumsiness.

Scratch that, it meant Al spent most of his time with bruises and more accidents than could be counted.

  
  
  
  


Thank the Green for accelerated healing and glamour, literally.

  
  
  
  
  


And thank the fact that they were the branch line of the Royal family; otherwise they would have been burnt up by simply getting too close to the Green Spring.

  
  
  
  


There were two drawbacks. One, Al no longer looked entirely human with his scales like freckles, almost luminescent skin, and pointed ridged ears. Two, the Pure Line families were throwing a hissy fit over a 'bastardized unclean hybrid with a human' being allowed anywhere near the Green Spring.

Considering that they were talking about the Queen's family and her own heritage, they were digging themselves deeper.

  
  
  
  
  


Lucas cheerfully told them to go fuck themselves. 

That was a mild insult compared to what Lei said.

Which cannot be repeated due to vulgarity and sounds that humans can't replicate.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Surprise!*  
> Throws chapter and runs away  
> By the way let me know what pairing(s) should happen


	15. Mess we’re in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back in Central and the chapter was betaed by the amazing solarcupid

 

As fun as it was to be with their biological family; Al and Ed really wanted to get back to their bonded, Aisha agreed and cheerfully dragged them through another portal.

Which was a very good idea. Because a crackle, waves of heat, and the smell of smoke smacked them in the face upon arrival in Central. Gunshots, explosions, and somebody screaming just added to the confusion and gave the trio of interdimensional travelers a headache.

  
  


In the chaos a fat man appearing with an ouroboros tattoo on the tongue, that should really be kept in his mouth, explained everything. Mainly that no one in their bonded had any common sense, the brothers included, or that they were subconsciously suicidal and needed to work on some issues. Either worked, but didn't bode well. 

  
  


But the crashes and bangs were getting a lot more frequent and louder. They heralded the collaspe of another building. Mustang would somehow blame it on the brothers, but they literally just arrived. 

 

A loud boom covered the streets and the trio had gone to work. It had been very messy.

  
  


At least how everyone reacted to Al's appearance had been worth it.

Especially, Scar's. Though Roy's came in at a close second.

  
  


Then some Xingese teens popped up from who knows where. Which made the past ten minutes seem even more like a mass hallucination due to them taking one look at Al and almost flat out worshipping him. They even begged for the secret to immortality. So of course when presented with this opportunity, Al decided now was a good time to indulge in teenage rebellion.

 

Aisha immediately facepalmed in the background while holding off Wrath as Alphonse replied.

 

"Drink only the purest of waters and marry a God." Al spoke sagely as teenage boy started writing down his words," And beware killer rabbits."

Blank looks greeted that statement. No one ever is wary of carnivorous rabbits.

  
  


"Al, stop messing with them and come help me with this thing damnit!" Ed called having a bit of trouble restraining Gluttony. Everything that was being used kept getting eaten; which made capture a bit hard.

 

Aisha was pretty sure things couldn't get weirder, but definitely was going to need some damage control. Thank the Green she'd already knocked out Wrath.

 

Whoops, the rope along with some cats were gobbled. Al managed to save one cat that promptly bit him. Though he really didn't mind. It was black and white and cute.

 

Small children had to have their ears covered. Roy was now dripping, and Ed had his arms around Winry.

  
  


Okay, definitely time for damage control. Glamour rippling off of her skin, Aisha went to work. First repairing the buildings, streets, and sewers. It made up the bulk of her spell, but she also had to rewrite the homunculi's memory along with the bystanders. She was on her knees by the time it was done, and she barely had enough glamour to mark the scarred Ishvalan man along with the Xingese teens.

  
  


It had been a really long time since her bonded had died, and she liked them. They were now her's. Enough said.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments


	16. Author's Note

Hey guys, gals, and pals.

The story is gonna take a quick break because of family/medical emergency reasons. But it will continue. I just wanted to let you all know.


	17. It could go better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family thing is doing okay and I managed to get the chapter done

 

Aisha forgot one big thing: culture. She was reminded of it, when her new bonded saw their marks. Both of the Xingese children, she needs to get their names, became absolutely ecstatic. The Ishvalan, she needs his name too, began to panic. Or at least she assumed it was panic. He just kinda went blank.

How could she have forgotten? Xing might regard fae as minor deities, but Ishval believed them demons.

  
Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

She really wished Lucas was with her, but he had stayed in Tír Na Nóg with his mate, Alaric, and their cubs. Lucas was much better at diplomatic interactions. It was no use wishing for something that's not going to happen. She could make the best of it, though.

"You can call me Aisha. What should I call you?" She had to be a bit careful with the phrasing. Aisha didn't want to accidentally take their names. That would be bad for everyone.

 

Bowing, the two children introduced themselves.  
"You may call me Yao Ling," the older of two replied.  
"This one can be called Mei Chan," the young girl spoke, "and this is Xiao-Mei."  
"You will not have my name, demon." The man almost snarled at her shifting to a defensive position, "I have none."

Ed snorted in the background, "Call him Scar, Aunt Aisha." Al gave nod in agreement.

Quirking an eyebrow, Aisha found the name a bit silly. Though, it was his name, and she didn't really have room to talk; to each their own.  
Or Ed and Al were messing with her.

Well, at least no one had been murdered, committed suicide, was seeking revenge, or propositioning her. It wasn't like they would start singing Kumbaya and holding hands. Life didn't work that way, unless people were heavily glamoured, high, in a musical, or just really really nice. The last option was very rare for both human and fae.

It was more that Scar was focusing on Alphonse. Since Al looked like a pureblooded fae with all the features, compared to her own angled looks and somewhat unique color of hair, it was easier for Scar to focus on Al. He might even think Al was actually pure fae.

Oh Green, that would be hilarious to tell everyone back home.

  
Uh-oh.

  
Scar was currently on the ground, Ed partially transformed, and Al poised to fight. Couldn't even go five minutes without someone picking a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to solarcupid being the best beta I could ask for


	18. Think it through

Scar had tried to go after Colonel Mustang. Ed and Al had reacted the way most bonded do; take 'em down. Luckily, they didn't kill Scar. They just dislocated his shoulder, and maybe broke some ribs.

Aisha was gonna drag that man to a doctor, and talk to Al about glamouring his smile. It might be friendly by fae standards, but humans don't find almost glowing sharp teeth comforting. He was scaring her bonded and his own bonded.

Mustang and Ishval were a whole other can of worms. Aisha didn't really judge either party's actions. Mainly because if she confronted someone who'd killed her people… they would beg for mercy if able to speak. Also, there wasn't much Mustang could do at the time. He is an ass, but has good intentions somewhere in there. Otherwise Ed and Al wouldn't have made him one of their bonded.

Okay, Scar was still trying to do something. Aisha wasn't quite sure what he was trying to do. Why was he staring at Winry?

Oh shit…

Winry's parents, Ishvalan War, killed in action, plus Scar generally hating people on the Amestrian side; equals something really bad. Scratch that, it was catastrophic.

"I killed them."

Aisha wondered if Scar had a deathwish, or he was extremely socially inept? Although there's really no good way of saying "Hey I murdered your parents, let's be friends." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead the story is on the backburner because of family things. Updates will come but they will be a bit random.


	19. I'm running out of chapter names

Aisha was going to sign them all up for some sort of therapy after this whole mess was cleared up. Seriously, this semi-found family was a massive ball of issues held together with duct tape; if the metaphorical duct tape was circumstance, love, and stubborn ass idiots who can't take a break that is. Said idiots were also sacrificial and self blaming. For proof look at Exhibit A: Scar, Exhibit B: newcomer missing an arm, Exhibit C: the brothers.

 

Cheerfully, she ignored her own self-sacrificing tendencies, and the fact she did really love them. They were still going to make her hair turn white.

 

Back to the—maybe?—murderer of Winry's parents. Something wasn't quite right about Scar's statement. It wasn't false, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth. 

 

Unfortunately, Wrath woke up. In the craziness, the fact that there was two homunculi didn't really register for her.

Aisha found a sword against her throat, and her energy and glamour were already exhausted. She didn't have a way out of her own kidnapping. At least things couldn't get any worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone.🦌⛄ As always I have the lovely Solarcupid to thank for being an amazing person and beta.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a bit rough and I don't have a beta. Constructive criticism would be appreciated.


End file.
